<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>18+ Draco Malfoy: Pick your poison by Dracoslemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334408">18+ Draco Malfoy: Pick your poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoslemon/pseuds/Dracoslemon'>Dracoslemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoslemon/pseuds/Dracoslemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is two books in one!</p><p>**PART 1 UNDER EDITING**</p><p> </p><p>°•°•°</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: some of these characters don't belong to me but to Dobby (J.K Rowling)</p><p>PART 1<br/>Started: 09/10/20<br/>Finished: 03/12/20 </p><p>PART 2<br/>Started: 04/12/20<br/>Finished: --/--/--</p><p> </p><p>°•°•°</p><p>Under the pink and orange hues of the sky he looked ethereal- somewhere between sinfully demonic and what could only be described as godly, he was heaven, hell and all that lies in-between. The split of the heavens, as it were. So beautifully broken right before my eyes, and all mine. </p><p>"Do you mind?" He snapped, his expression marred. </p><p>"What?'' I chuckled.</p><p>He ran his hand through the halo of blond hair, I wanted to touch it again, to feel my hands grasp onto it as we gave into the feral hunger that periled inside of us. I knew he felt it too. Even after all these years everything about the man fascinated me and drowned my senses as though it were the very first time.</p><p>"You know I hate being stared at." He grunted, tucking his hands into his grey pant pockets and continuing to stroll along the cobbled foot bridge.</p><p>°•°•</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>18+ Draco Malfoy: Pick your poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You may begin. This meeting will be recorded, anything you say or do in this room may be held against you in the ministry court. State your name, your date of birth, wand type and your hair and eye colour."</p><p>"My name is Draco Malfoy, I was born on the 5th of June 1980. My wand is 10" hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. I have blond hair and blue eyes."</p><p>"Thank you Mr Malfoy. Now, state to the court what happened on that night. No detail spared. No lies told. We will know."</p><p>"Me and my wife y/n were in the libary and our friends knocked, they had invited themselves in as they always do, they came in and Florence-"</p><p>"Her last name please."</p><p>"Florence Zabini."</p><p>There was a small rumble around the caught room, "did you want her maiden name?" The blond man asked.</p><p>"No no that's fine." The warlock spoke, making a note on his paper, "please... continue."</p><p>"She came in with our usual friend group, that would be, Blaise Zabini, Malika Kijo, Florence Zabini myself and y/n Malfoy. Florence had brought someone else along with her, they seemed very smitten. Florence was never the type, I've known her for a long time so I suspected something was wrong."</p><p>"Had you ever seen this man before?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>The blond man gulped, "In a brothel a few years back. My father had taken me and my cousin, but I see the court already has note of this from his trial last year so I would prefer not to discuss it."</p><p>"Right." The warlock spoke, making another note. "Continue."</p><p>"He came in with a bottle of basilisk tears, expensive stuff. We all got drunk apart from my wife, I believe she finally gave in but I wasn't looking at that point. The last I saw was her stumbling back through the door with Lysander, I thought he had been helping her."</p><p>"Why didn't you follow her instead?"</p><p>"I had no idea she left."</p><p>"Let's move along the timeline a little. After she told you, Mr Malfoy what was your reaction?"</p><p>"I was angry. Very angry."</p><p>"Did you attack that boy?"</p><p>"I did. I used sectumsempra on him the same night I found out."</p><p>"Six months later did you return to his property?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Mr Malfoy I am charging you with the murder of Lysander Cyprus, how do you plead?"</p><p>"I am guilty."</p><p>There was another rumble, nobody was expecting him to admit it.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy you do realise what this means, do you not?"</p><p>"I know full well what it means. I will go in peace."</p><p>"For the last time on record to the court do you Draco Lucius Malfoy plead guilty for the first degree murder of Lysander Cyprus."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"You are hereby sentenced to three years in Azkaban, a sentence shortened due to your... superiority. You have until 6pm tomorow night to say goodbye to your wife and family."</p><p>Two warlocks grabbed his arms and began to pull him from the stands, paparazzi witches soared through the court room.</p><p>"No! Draco!" I screamed. "Please no! You can't do this!" I ran down the stands to him.</p><p>"Y/n... it's ok." He yelled to me.</p><p>I climbed over the gate pulling him into my arms and kissing him hard, "please." I placed my forehead against his, "you can't."</p><p>"Mrs Malfoy, I ask you to step away from this man." The warlock hissed.</p><p>He grabbed my hand, "I'll see you soon. We have tonight."</p><p>I fell to my knees watching the guards pull him down the corridor. How did we get here?<br/>
Why did I tell him? He never needed to know I was pregnant. It wouldn't change anything. And now my husband was a murderer. I sat against the wall trying to calm myself but it was too late as I felt my face come in contact with the tiled floor.</p><p>***<br/>
"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take y/n l/n to be your lawfully wedded wife."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"You may now kiss your bride. Congratulations."</p><p>He pulled me against his chest, my lips pressing to his and I felt the world slip away.</p><p>We walked back down laughing as he lifted me over the broomsticks that lined the aisle, an old pagan tradition that I wanted to incorporate.</p><p>We got in the car which was to take us away and immediately burst out laughing, "well hello there Mr Malfoy."</p><p>"Well hello there Mrs Malfoy." He laughed. I placed my head on his shoulder, it all felt like a dream.</p><p>***</p><p>"Draco!" I called through the house, "Draco?"</p><p>I walked into the living room to see him, head in hands on the sofa covered in blood, "that's not your blood... is it?" I whispered.</p><p>He shook his head and let out a chocked sob. "Draco who's blood is that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.</p><p>"You didn't..." I gasped. Leaning against the wall, "please tell me you didn't."</p><p>He nodded. And I felt a piece of my soul melt. He stood up and walked towards me, "don't come any closer." I growled.</p><p>He got down in his knees infront of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'm so sorry." He whispered.</p><p>"You-you...killed him."</p><p>His body shook hard against my legs. "Did you. Fucking hell. Did you deal with it properly?"</p><p>"Of course." He whispered. And for the first time since the loss of our child years ago, he sobbed. He broke down against my body begging and pleading for me to forgive him. Begging me to stay. And I did. I was too in love to leave him. Too far in. Trapped.</p><p>"Please don't leave." He sobbed.</p><p>"Never."</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey. Ma'am?"</p><p>I opened my eyes to find myself still on the floor a guard towering over me.</p><p>"Oh shit I'm so sorry, I didn't know who you were i-"</p><p>"It's fine." I smiled, "can you help me up?"</p><p>"Of course." He stuttered helping me get up off the floor. "Your husband is in the holding cell at the other end of the building, you need to go sign him out for the night. I wish you all the luck Mrs Malfoy. You'll need it. When he comes out he won't be the same."</p><p>I nodded and continued to make my way to the entrance hall, transfiguring a hat so nobody would recognise me. If they did I was screwed.</p><p>"Y/n?" I whipped round to see my friends at the door, waiting for me.</p><p>"Three years, it's better than a life sentence." Malika smiled the best she could.</p><p>A small child with hair of the brightest white and big blue eyes tugged my dress, "Mummy where has Daddy gone?" She asked me.</p><p>I bent down to her level, "Daddy is just in there." I pointed to the large building infront of us. "We're going to go get him, ok?"</p><p>She nodded her head and wrapped her tiny hand around mine. For three years old she had an incredible understanding of the world around her, I think she got that from Draco. She was all the best bits of him, the kindness, the bravery, the brains, the looks. All him. The only thing she got from me was the art of psyche which was quite a shock to us when we figured it out.</p><p>"Do you want us to come?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"You should get home to Florence, she looks ready to pop, but if you want to say goodbye then yes."</p><p>We began walking but I noticed the little girl hanging back, "Emery come on?"</p><p>She sped up to me, "why was Daddy talking to all the big wizards?"</p><p>"Maybe you should ask him." We agreed when he went away, he would answer the questions.</p><p>We stepped out where a guard was waiting for me, "Mrs Malfoy, are you ready. There are alot of press out there."</p><p>"Yes. I'm ready."</p><p>The doors creaked open and we were hit by the flash of cameras. I picked up the little girl and placed her on my hip as we ran through the crowd.</p><p>"Y/n! Do you believe your husband is guilty?"</p><p>"Y/n! How do you feel about your husbands sentence?"</p><p>"Who designed your dress today?"</p><p>"Any Info on your husband Mrs Malfoy?"</p><p>"Do you have any advice for fellow single mothers?"</p><p>I felt myself snap right there, "my husband is not leaving me, he did a bad thing and he is paying his dues. If you would kindly get out of my face."</p><p>"You agree he did a bad thing?"</p><p>"Mrs Malfoy! How do you feel about the current economic situation for London?"</p><p>"Y/n, how will you be spending your last night with your husband?"</p><p>"She'll be fucking him raw." Blaise snapped, pushing the reporter out the way.</p><p>"Mummy what does-"</p><p>"Shh." I whispered. "Not here Darling. Save your questions for Daddy."</p><p>We finally got out onto the alley practically running toward the building infront of us, press chasing after us and swarming all around.</p><p>I pushed through the door gasping in relief, I would never get used to it.</p><p>"Hi I'm here for Draco Malfoy." I panted.</p><p>"One second." The witch behind the desk smiled. There was a click and there he appeared. The little blond witch on my hip kicked as soon as she saw him, I put her down and she ran toward him.</p><p>He bent down to her level so she could hug him, "hi darling." He whispered in her ear, "did you have fun with Uncle Blaise?"</p><p>The little girl shook her head, "he kept asking me about brooms." She murmured.</p><p>"Oh dear. Well I'm back now."</p><p>"Daddy why do people keep saying you're going away?"</p><p>"Daddy did a bad thing, and he has to go away for a while. Do you understand? I'll be back before you know it. I promise."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>He glanced at me, "I hurt someone, he was a bad, bad man. He did a very bad thing to Mummy but I did a bad thing too. Something I shouldn't have done, promise me Emery you will never hurt someone on purpose."</p><p>A tear ran down his cheek and the little girl took the initiative to stop asking questions.</p><p>She clung onto his hand as he walked over to me.</p><p>"Hi." I whispered as he pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"Hi." I felt his tears against my cheek. I cupped his face and wiped them away kissing him hard as I did so.</p><p>"We should go. We don't have any time to waste tonight." He laughed through his tears.</p><p>"I'll take her tonight." Pansy smiled, "you two need a proper goodbye." She winked at us and picked up the little girl.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bright and early, were going to go on a picnic before I go." He kissed her on the head before taking my hand and leading us out.</p><p>We walked through the swarm blocking out the array of questions being thrown at us until we arrived at a cab. I kissed the little girl before letting Pansy apparate them away.</p><p>I stepped into the car trying to hide on Draco's lap as the cameras pressed up against the window blinded me.</p><p>"Bloody muggles." Draco muttered.</p><p>I snuggled into his chest as we drove away from the city, "I can't believe it." I sobbed.</p><p>"Hey, it's ok. I won't be gone too long."</p><p>"Won't be gone too long! That's three years without you, only seeing you through bars, waking up alone. Looking after our child. I can't do this without you. Please. Don't leave me Draco. I'm begging you."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "you can do this. I'll end up lowering my sentence on good behaviour, before you know it I'll be back."</p><p>I leant back. Yes he will be back but he won't be the same. Azkaban changes people. Never for the best. I began to replay our best memories in my head, I would only end up torturing myself but the past is better than where we are now.</p><p>***</p><p>"Draco I can't do this." I groaned, doubling over from the pain.</p><p>"You've done it before, you can do it again. You've got this, I promise."</p><p>"Gahh... no I fucking don't. who's idea was this? I promise you this is the last baby I will be pushing out for you. If you want another find a different... shit... wife."</p><p>He laughed and gripped my hands tighter, "if you say so."</p><p>***</p><p>"For me?" I asked, gaping at the ring.</p><p>"Of course for you, you twat!"</p><p>"Hey that's not something you say to someone you want to marry." I laughed, hitting him gently.</p><p>"Well... my knees are numb."</p><p>"Um..." I pondered putting my thumb on my cheek. "Let me think... yes, yes, yes! And.. yes!"</p><p>"Thank fuck." He exclaimed, spinning me around.</p><p>***</p><p>"We're home Mrs Malfoy."</p><p>The door opened and I stepped out onto the vast drive, Draco took my hand and we walked up to the house.</p><p>"Let's go Darling." He whispered in my ear.</p><p>I followed him up the stairs to our bedroom falling back onto the bed, "I can't believe this is happening." I whispered.</p><p>I kissed him gently as he brushed my hair back behind my ears.</p><p>"Shh. We have tomorow to mope, we have some memories to make tonight."</p><p>"You're right." I smiled. "I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll be back."</p><p>I jumped off the bed hanging up my coat and taking off my hat and gloves as I went. I slipped into the bathroom and sat down against the wall. In twenty four hours he would be gone. It will be just me. For three years. What if when he gets out he doesn't love me? What if he wants some dude with prison tattoos called Darell? Fuck. I leaned back against the wall the tears spilling down my cheeks. How would Emery manage, Draco was her world. How would Draco manage in there without us... no no. I can't go there. I have to stop crying. Not tonight.</p><p>I slipped back into the room where Draco was sat in just his jeans. I kissed him gently running my hands through his hair.</p><p>"Have you been crying?" He asked me.</p><p>I ignored him and proceed to climb on top of him and kiss him fiercely.</p><p>"Darling..?"</p><p>"Shh. Don't talk. Just fuck me."</p><p>"Y/n..."</p><p>"Please. Please. Just-"</p><p>"Ok, you're ok." He cooed.</p><p>He climbed on top of me and kissed down my neck, taking time in the spots he knew I liked.</p><p>"You're the one going away... let me take charge of you for a change."</p><p>"No. Let me be here for you now in all the ways I can."</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"No." He snapped, pinning me down and kissing my neck, his other hand expertly pulling off my underwear.</p><p>I moaned as his fingers delicately skimmed across my slit, "fuck I love you." I gasped.</p><p>His fingers slowly slipped into me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, his other hand gently circling my hole. I wondered why he was holding my hand, he shot me a look and I knew. He was going to fuck me with his fingers. I spread my legs so he had more access to me.</p><p>He slowly pumped two fingers in and out of me making my back arch. I felt him slip I'm a third and that's the moment I lost it.</p><p>"Shit..." I whispered as his fingers slammed into me. He pulled down his boxers and began to get himself hard. "Just fuck me already." I moaned.</p><p>"Ready?" He asked, lining himself up with me.</p><p>"Mhm." I nodded wrapping my legs around his hips. He slid off the bed so he was standing and began to slowly ease into me. Even after all this time it still hurt, but the pleasure soon took over.</p><p>"Oh God that's good..." I screamed.</p><p>"God?" He groaned through thrusts, "You've been spending too much... time with muggles."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrust into me, "faster." I gasped. "As fast as you can. Break me. Break me so only you can fix me. I want it. Now."</p><p>His thrusting got deeper and faster causing me to groan and bite down into his shoulder.</p><p>"Fuck... oh... fuck me. Harder." I mewled.</p><p>He picked me up making me squeal and turned me so he could fuck me from behind, "if you don't be quiet the houselves will think I'm murdering you... do we need a repeat of last time?"</p><p>I laughed and shook my head.</p><p>"Good." He gasped, as he practically fucked me up the bed.</p><p>He slipped his other hand under my stomach slowly moving down so he could rub my clit. I gasped and moaned under him clenching onto the sheets as I searched for some kind of release.</p><p>"Draco... shit... so lucky... to... have you..." I gasped incoherently. "Don't... want to say... goodbye.''</p><p>"Shhh." He groaned. "Not now. Not yet."</p><p>I rolled my hips up to him and pushed my hips up allowing him to slam into me harder.</p><p>"I love you." He whispered into my neck. He placed kissed across my back, still thrusting into me.</p><p>"Can we switch? I want to touch you." I gasped.</p><p>He turned me around so I was back on my back and pulled me into a kiss. My hands trailed down his back and settled on his ass. I pulled him into me as he thrust, his kisses getting heavier, he bit down gently on my lip as I bucked my hips up to him.</p><p>"Y/n." He breathed into my lips.</p><p>I felt a tear roll down my cheek as our bodies rocked into each other, slower now.</p><p>"Don't cry. It's ok." He whispered in my ear.</p><p>"I can't say goodbye to you Draco." I moaned. "I can't let you go there... oh god...You won't come out the same."</p><p>"I'll be ok. You taught me about directing my thoughts, they can't touch me." He gasped, still thrusting into me.</p><p>I kissed him tenderly as our bodies melted together, "please be ok." I whispered into his lips.</p><p>"Shh. Now let me fuck you properly. I'll need some good memories." He winked.</p><p>I wrapped my legs around his hips and grabbed onto the headboard, "make me forget my fucking name." I growled.</p><p>He took a deep breath before ramming into me at inhuman speed. "Oh fuckkk... Draco." I gasped.</p><p>"That's it, you're so good for me y/n."</p><p>"Harder." I mewled.</p><p>"I'm so happy I married a freak." He muttered to himself.</p><p>"Yes you bloody well did." I moaned.</p><p>He smirked at me as his hands rose up to play with my nipples. "Remember our wedding night?" He whispered.</p><p>I gasped, "oh that's...a happy memory for... you."</p><p>"I swear my legs have never been the same." He laughed.</p><p>"We could do it again?" I whispered.</p><p>He really laughed this time, "I don't think I could... but I can think of a few things we can do..."</p><p>"Oh... really?" I moaned. How he was talking coherently right now was really a mystery to me.</p><p>He pulled out so he could push my legs up above my head so they hooked onto the bed post.</p><p>"That's an interesting position."</p><p>"All the better for you to fuck me in. Hurry up."</p><p>He slid back in making me scream a little as he hit all the new angles.</p><p>"Draco..." I panted. "I won't last two minutes if you fuck me like this."</p><p>He smiled and thrusted in again, "good."</p><p>I reached out for his hands as he fucked me into oblivion. "Gah... shit... oh god harder."</p><p>He obeyed and slammed into me with all his weight, "you feel so good." He gasped.</p><p>"I-i don't want to come yet... fuck. Please Draco."</p><p>"Shh. You can come twice, can't you my love?"</p><p>I tightened my grip on his hands as I felt the familiar tingling through my body, "shit.."</p><p>He went faster causing the bed to bang into the wall, "come on Darling. Come for me. That's a good girl. Let go."</p><p>"I-i haven't let go.... in a long t-time... w-want to... let go for you. Fuck."</p><p>"I know you haven't. Come for me Love."</p><p>"Mhm... Draco I'm going... to..." I whispered, toes curling.</p><p>"That's it." He groaned.</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I mewled, tightening my grasp on his hands.</p><p>I felt the knot in my stomach get tighter and I groaned as the tension took over my whole body, my face scrunching and my grasp on his pale skin tighter than ever. I felt the knot quickly loosen and I fell back panting and moaning riding out the electricty that had taken over my body.</p><p>"Well done... so good." He was gasping now. I flipped so I was on top of him determined to give him an orgasm the same intensity as mine.</p><p>"Your turn." I whispered.</p><p>"Oh y/n... fucking hell." He gasped as I rode him.</p><p>I felt his grip in my hips tighten which encouraged me to move faster, "Come on Malfoy."</p><p>He nodded his back arching under me, groaning loudly. "Faster." He mumbled.</p><p>I went as fast as I could kissing his jawbone and trailing my nails across his shoulders just the way he liked, "come for me Draco. Come inside me. I know you want to."</p><p>"Y/n..." he gasped.</p><p>"That's it love." I whispered watching his face contort in the most beautiful way. I'll miss this. I'll miss giving him my soul.</p><p>I felt his hot come spread across me and fell down onto him panting.</p><p>"Shit..." he mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah shit." I panted.</p><p>I pulled off him wincing as I did so and layed down next to him.</p><p>"Again?" He laughed.</p><p>"Yeah just... one minute."</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"I don't know." I chocked.</p><p>He pulled my shaking body onto his chest and gently trailed his fingertips along my back. I sobbed into his chest, "I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you." I cried.</p><p>"I know Darling. I know."</p><p>"Please, please don't forget about me." I whimpered.</p><p>"How could I?"</p><p>I trailed my hands up into his hair, "I should charm it before you go. Don't want you coming back looking like your Dad."</p><p>"No." He chuckled weakly. "I don't want that."</p><p>"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered, "more than you know. I'm so hopelessly in love with you Draco.</p><p>"I should hope so." He laughed again. "I love you too."</p><p>I gasped a little. He hardly ever said it back even though I knew he felt it. He showed his love through touch not words. Never words. Maybe five times since we were Married? Our wedding night. When I had Emery. When we both got Ministry jobs, an anniversary and now. He was a complex man, I knew not to question it.</p><p>He nuzzled into my hair as I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. I felt a tear fall onto my neck and realised he was crying too. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, making silent prayers for us. Maybe just maybe we could be ok. We could survive this. We have survived so much, this is just another obstacle... right? I tried to downplay it In my heart but my mind knew the truth. He's going to go and he won't come back. Sure his body will, but his soul will be cracked. Destroyed. Lost. I was going to lose him and there was nothing I could do.</p><p>"I can't live without you." I whispered.</p><p>"Y/n... don't take yourself there. We talked about this."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I whimpered.</p><p>"Don't apologise. Ever. To anyone. Especially me."</p><p>He flipped me over his large forearms surrounding me, "may I?"</p><p>I nodded and slowly wrapped my legs around his hips. He thrust into me as I sobbed into his shoulder, clinging onto him so hard I could never let him go.</p><p>"I love you so much." I sobbed into his ear, "you'll be ok. I promise. I'll always be with you."</p><p>I felt another tear drip onto my neck, "shh shh. It's alright. I know. It won't be long and then I'll be back. And we'll be happy. But you have to understand, I need to pay for this. A life for a life my Darling. You know how it works."</p><p>"Oh god. How did we get here?"</p><p>"A psychopath came into our house, remember?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes which were still brimming with tears which spilt onto Draco's shoulder, "how could I forget?"</p><p>"I'm not sure... it's kind of a critical piece of information." He laughed weakly.</p><p>"I love you." I moaned as he slowly thrust into me. "I believe you."</p><p>"Believe me?"</p><p>"When you tell me it's ok."</p><p>I felt him smile against my shoulder, "oh."</p><p>He moved a little faster making me groan gently.</p><p>"You're so beautiful." He whispered.</p><p>"Well... you didn't marry me for my personality..."</p><p>He looked offended, "uh! Y/n! I love your personality. I love everything about you, if you think that's why I married you I think we need therapy..."</p><p>"We already need therapy, I was kidding! I know!"</p><p>"Fucking hell." He laughed, his voice laced with false annoyance. "You do have a knack for ruining moments don't you?"</p><p>"That's me!" I winked at him, laughing through my tears. "You have a knack for being a complete dick."</p><p>"Oi! You'll be missing my dick in a few days."</p><p>"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I screeched. "True... very true... I'll give you that."</p><p>"Well you better make the most of it. I'm trying to fuck you and here we are making therapy jokes."</p><p>"Right." I laughed, wiping away my tears.</p><p>He thrust harder capturing all my attention as we groaned into each others shoulders.</p><p>"Everything will be ok." I whispered.</p><p>***</p><p>"I can't believe this is it." I sobbed into his shoulder as cameras flashed all around us.</p><p>"You'll need this." He chocked, sliding off his wedding ring. I undid the chain of my necklace and slid it on so the silver band hung around my neck.</p><p>"I love you so much." He whispered into my shoulder. I pulled him into a kiss immediately using my tounge.</p><p>He broke the kiss reluctantly and hugged the little blond girl placing a kiss on her forehead, "I have something for you." He whispered to her.</p><p>"What is it Daddy?" She whispered.</p><p>He took off the small ring that sat on his little finger, "my mother gave this to me when I was your age. Now it's yours. I love you Darling. Don't forget me." He slid the small band onto her finger and charmed it to fit right before placing a kiss on both our heads.</p><p>"Goodbye."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>